The present invention relates to a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a method of forming the MRAM cells.
Magnetic random access memories (MRAMs) employ memory cells having magnetic multilayer films as storage elements. When in use, an MRAM cell stores information as digital bits, in the form of relative magnetic orientations of spaced thin magnetic multilayer films forming each memory cell. Each MRAM cell has two stable magnetic film orientations, one which produces a high resistance across the cell representing e.g. a logic state 0 and another which produces a lower resistance across the cell representing e.g. a logic state 1, or vice versa.
A typical multilayer-film MRAM array includes a number of bit or digit (column) lines intersected by a number of word (row) lines. An MRAM cell is formed between a digit and row line at each intersection.
The basic memory MRAM cell has a first pinned ferromagnetic layer and a second free (sense) magnetic layer with a nonmagnetic layer between them. The pinned ferromagnetic layer has a fixed magnetic orientation while the free (sense) layer may have two different magnetic orientations in accordance with the two directions of an applied write magnetic field, depending on the logical data stored in the cell. Each of the ferromagnetic layers is actually formed of a stack of as many as ten different overlapping material layers. Fabrication of such stacks requires deposition of the thin materials layer by layer, according to a predefined order.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary conventional MRAM structure including MRAM cells 22 formed as layer stacks which have three respective associated bit or digit lines 18. The digit lines 18, typically formed of copper (Cu), are first formed in an insulating layer 16 formed over underlayers 14 of an integrated circuit (IC) substrate 10. Underlayers 14 may include, for example, portions of integrated circuitry, such as CMOS circuitry. A pinned layer 20, typically formed of ferromagnetic materials, is provided over each digit line 18. A nonmagnetic layer 25 of, for example, Al2O3 is formed over the pinned layer 20. A free (sense) layer 21 is provided over the nonmagnetic layer. The MRAM cells 22 are coupled to a word line 23 that intersects three pinned layers 20 and associated cells 22. The word line 23 and bit line 18 may also be interchanged.
FIG. 2 illustrates a side sectional view of the MRAM cells 22 of FIG. 1. As shown, pinned layer 20 and sense layer 21 are comprised of several individual layers, including a bottom conductive barrier layer 24 formed of, for example, Ta, at the base of the pinned layer 20. The barrier layer 24 also lines the trenches in which the bit lines 18 are formed. Also, pinned layer 20 and sense layer 21 are separated by a magnetically nonconductive tunnel junction layer 25, for example, Al2O3.
Typically, during an etching step to define the cells 22, utilizing, for example, ion milling, the conductive layer 24 may sputter back onto the sidewall of stacks 22 forming a side conductive layer 26 creating an undesirable electrical short between the pinned 20 and sense 21 layers. Thus, during a read operation, the current may flow through the side conductive layer 26 rather than flow through the tunnel junction layer 25, because of a short produced by layer 26, causing improper resistance sensing. Hence, what is needed is a method of fabricating an MRAM cell which will not create a short as described above.
The present invention provides a method of forming an MRAM cell which minimizes the occurrence of electrical shorts during fabrication. In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a first conductor in a trench is provided in an insulating layer and an upper surface of the insulating layer and the first conductor are planarized. Then, a first dielectric layer is deposited over the first conductor and insulating layer to a thickness at least greater than the thickness of an MRAM cell to be formed. The first dielectric layer is then patterned and etched to form openings for the cells over the first conductor. Then, the magnetic layers comprising the MRAM cell are consecutively formed within the openings and over the first dielectric layer. Then, a second dielectric layer is formed over the magnetic layers. The second dielectric layer and the magnetic layers are then removed down to the top surface plane of the first dielectric layer to form the MRAM cells. Any, unwanted corners of the cell are removed, for example, by oxidation.